moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ante Tiriosh
7th Legion}} |Row 6 title = Links |Row 6 info = Tumblr |Row 7 title = Established |Row 7 info = 37 L.C.| |Row 8 title = Status |Row 8 info = }} Ante Tiriosh (known as "Apex Division" in Common) is the 22nd Division of the Army of the Light. While originally a strike force during the Argus Campaign, with the defeat of the Burning Legion it has since developed into a multi-ordered division operating on both Azeroth and Outland. The 22nd division enlists various races and those of various skill-sets, in order to see it's objectives completed. Aside from combating malevolent forces, Apex Division offers spiritual services, diplomatic exchanges, and social events partially designed to help Lightforged soldiers integrate into Azerothian society. It is currently on inactive status, due to the events of the Siege on Zuldazar History In the final days of the Argus Campaign, The 22nd Division of the Army was experiencing heavy reformation as the war against the Legion had come to an end. Ante Tiriosh emerged with new focus- the settlement and integration of the Lightforged on Azeroth, and the protection of that world through the army's enlistment to the banner of the Alliance. Over time, Ante Tiriosh expanded into Outland, intending to hunt the stray demons that remain after the legion's defeat, while further aiding the displaced, still present long after the War in Outland. Due to the wide range of activity from Ante Tiriosh, they have been granted a degree of independence in pursuing agreements with independent neutral factions, in order to see their objectives complete. Battle for Azeroth During the War of the Thorns, Ante Tiriosh cooperated with First Vindicaar Templari, another division of The Army of Light, and the neutral organization First Light to rescue and aid Kaldorei civilians caught in the path of the Horde's assault. In preparation of the Battle for Lordaeron, a number of troops of the 22nd division were reassigned elsewhere, and others were brought in. The efforts of the new soldiers were a resounding success, and further cemented the bond between the Army's lightforged and the Alliance. Some time after the initial Alliance forces came to Boralus, the 22nd Division arrived and set up a forward command post in the city. They primarily dealt in tracking, and imprisoning horde spies and scouts on the islands. A unit of Ante Tiriosh soldiers were dispatched to the Arathi Highlands, during the Battle for Stromgarde, grouping with other Army of Light divisions and serving directly under High Exarch Turalyon's command. While Ante Tiriosh did not have much of a presence on Zandalar during the Battle for Azeroth, they were brought in to assist during the Siege of Zuldazar. During the Siege on Zuldazar, Ante Tiriosh suffered a number of causalities, and their leader, Ruphir, could not be found after the battle. With the Exarch deemed missing-in-action, Army high command pulled the 22nd Division back to inactive status, leaving the future of Ante Tiriosh uncertain. Many of the soldiers merged into the 7th legion. Goals Ante Tiriosh was delegated three primary tasks upon their arrival to Azeroth *To seek and destroy remaining existential threats- including those manifested by the void, and stray, malevolent demons that continue to roam on Azeroth and Outland even after the Legion's fall. *To help those that have suffered from the aforementioned threats or war on Azeroth- offering aid to refugees and the unfortunate- through protection, shelter, and supplies. *To form agreements with various independent factions in order to see the Army's objectives complete. Whether it is related to military advance, or simply to assist the Lightforged with integrating into their new home of Azeroth. Orders With many missions and activities being conducted by the 22nd Division, they have embraced many roles into their ranks. Those with specific skill-sets have been sorted into different orders, to better maximize efficiency and aim. Through time spent on Azeroth, Ante Tiriosh has implemented some elements of the Exodar Draenei into their structure. The following orders vary from military, priesthood, scouts, engineers, and scholars. Vindicators The front-line soldiers of Ante Tiriosh. Typically, this order is composed of the plate-clad elite. Whether they be paladins or any range of warrior. Pursuing targets on the battlefield, or guarding the 22nd division's settlements. Anchorites The Priesthood of the 22nd Division. Some in the tradition of Karabor and the Auchenai, others transferred from the Army's reserves. They can be found tending to the wounded, uplifting the hopeless, and inspiring the soldiers. Rangari The Rangari are responsible for intel-gathering and scouting for Ante Tiriosh. As the order’s espionage, the Rangari will accompany the other orders on campaigns and acquire extremely valuable information regarding the status of our enemies and contacts. Artificers The Artificers are an elite order of Draenic tinkers and craftsmen. They are responsible for the upkeep and design of the tools, weapons, and ships that are used by Ante Tiriosh’s troops. Augari Under the reclaimed title of Augari, this order consists of the 22nd division's magi. They provide the extremely value use of magical abilities during campaigns, and are consulted for surpassing magical barriers and curses. Recruitment & OOC Please note- our primary story arc has been completed and the guild has been put on hiatus. Perhaps in the future, we will find the opportunity to bring it back. We accept all races and classes with some conditions. Death knights, demon hunters, shadow priests, and warlocks are unable to join The Army of the Light, and therefore cannot join any of the guild orders and will remain at "Associate" rank. In-character, you will not be part of Ante Tiriosh but rather someone who's goals may overlap with ours and will often assist us in various activities. To join the guild, you must complete a brief application exclusively on our discord server. To get sorted into an order, you must complete an IC interview with guild leadership. For those joining, who already have titles like “High Vindicator” and “Exarch”, please keep in mind that it contradicts with our guild ranks. Consider Ante Tiriosh independent enough from the main hierarchy of the Army that these roles do not transfer over. Attendance of events is optional, you come to whatever you’re willing and rank up at your own pace. While we are a military guild, our various orders offer an experience that goes beyond that. We value fun above all and are very understanding in regards to activity. No pressure! We believe it is our job to supply enough high-quality events that you have a range to pick from. Reach out to us through Discord, or Ruphir in-game, for more information. Category:Army of the Light Category:Alliance Guilds